The present invention relates to occupant restraint systems for vehicles used in combat zones and in particular to a seat harness providing ease of use and improved occupant protection.
From 1985 to the present, a standard automotive style 3-point restraint system (i.e., harness) with a push button release buckle has been supplied in military Humvee vehicles. This harness has resulted in numerous safety problems because it was not designed for the unique requirements of soldiers in combat situations
A recent solicitation from the government to improve occupant safety and usage included many requirements. One of the top requirements was to fit a wide range of soldiers both with and without battle gear. Battle gear is equipment worn by the soldier when in hostile situations. The gear includes personal armor, a vest for carrying equipment, a backpack, a water container (Camel Back) and numerous other types of additional equipment. A result of wearing battle gear is that the soldier sits further forward in the seat than normal.
The standard automotive style 3-point harness presently used connects to fixed vehicle attachment points. Unfortunately, such fixed points are in relation to the seat, not necessarily to the occupant, and may not be easy to use or provide the desired occupant protection. For example, the buckle position affects vehicle ingress and rapid emergency egress, and affects effective harness operation in the event of an accident. As a result, the known fixed buckle position may result in difficulty in using the harness and therefore may not be used, and when used may fail to protect an occupant from injury in the event of an accident.